1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, an image processing apparatus and an image processing method for encoding input image data by applying plural coding processings.
2. Related Art
It is known, for example, that a compression method of performing ZIP compression when representation is possible with a predetermined or smaller number of colors as a result of color subtraction processing, while performing JEPG compression processing on an original image prior to the color subtraction processing when representation is impossible with the predetermined number of colors.